


Glass

by SerpentineTraveler



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Swearing, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineTraveler/pseuds/SerpentineTraveler
Summary: short little thing describing what might happen if max did not go back and "fix it" at the end of the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at writing anything (pls go easy on me haha)

Looking out the window, she contemplated what she'd done. She's sacrificed the whole bay just to save her best friend. So fucking selfish. But how can the world keep turning without her. Her. 

Chloe.  
Her blue haired best friend. 

People could have survived, right? Not everyone might've died. I guess we'll find out in the coming days, news and all that. Hopefully.

She pressed her face against the glass. Her breath fogging up the window.

With her finger, she drew a small butterfly onto the glass.

With a click, the radio flickered to life.

"What? The silence was hella suffocating in here. Something had to change." 

Max turned back to the window. "I guess."

Chloe glanced towards her, "Hey! Come on! We are getting outta this hellhole just like we wanted! We can be anything, DO anything now!" 

The enthusiasm seemed a little too forced to be believable.


End file.
